Freaky Day
'Freaky Day '''is a fictional episode of ''The Loud House. Synopsis Lisa switches Lincoln and Luan's bodies due a little argument and fight that they had. a Disney Spoof Transcript (The episode starts with Lincoln reading a comic book.) Lincoln: You know, living a life with ten sisters and having some awkward and humiliating moments in my life is a hassle. But, I do do one thing that's not a trouble. Reading comics. And one thing that's the most humiliating, Luan's pranks. And the one thing I hate, getting a pie in the face. And... (Not seeing what he's doing, he steps on a rake with a pie attached to the top, then the pie splats on his face.) Luan: Hahahahahahahahaha...! (He throws the remains of the pie at her. She the becomes furious and grabs Lincoln, then holds a fist up.) Lisa: Before you start this domestic violence, I wanna show you something. Come in. (They go in Lisa's room and she shows them helmets.) Luan: Shut the helmet up, that's nothing! Get it? Lincoln: What's with the helmets? (She puts them on their heads. She then pulls out a remote.) Lisa: Now, you might feel a small pinch in the brain. Lincoln: Why? Luan: Beat's the helmet outta me! Haha... (Lisa presses the button on her remote and shocks them both. It stops and they both moan from the pain.) Lisa: Do you both feel any different? Or do you look any different? Luan: Helmet, no! Lynn Sr. (offscreen): Luan, if you say that one more time, then it's off to your room! Luan: Sorry, dad! Lincoln: All I felt was my head getting a jolt. And did it give me a headache. Lisa: Dang it, I knew my new contraption wouldn't have worked. All it did was electrocute my older siblings. I owe you an apology. Now, if you excuse me, (She takes the helmets off them.) I need to work on my creation. (She escorts them out and closes the door.) Lincoln: Whatever it was, we'd better not think about it ever again. Luan: Yep. (At night, they're both in bed, sleeping. In Lincoln's point of view, he wakes up weary.) Lincoln: Why am I in Luan's room? Must have sleepwalked. (He gets out of the bunkbed and enters his room, without turning on the light.) Lincoln: OK, Luan. Very funny. I'm gonna drag you back to your room. (He drags the shadowed figure into Luan's room and gets put on the bunkbed.) Lincoln: Back to Lincoln's room. Population: Loud house. (He goes back in his bed and covers up in his blanket, then closes his eyes.) (The next morning, still in his point of view, he gets up out of bed and opens the door.) (In Luan's point of view, she gets out of bed and pauses.) Luan: I feel a little shorter. I'd better go ask Lisa. (After leaving the room, she notices her body leaving Lincoln's room.) Luan: Lincoln? Lincoln: Luan? (Both of them scream in unison.) Luan: What's going on?! Why do you look like me? Lincoln: I was gonna ask the same thing! Luan: Am I in your body? Lincoln: Am I in your body? Luan: Obviously! Lincoln: What do we do? Luan: I don't know! I don't think this is right! I smell sweaty as I wore the same clothes every day. Lincoln: And why do you have so much hair? (Lisa comes out of her room and notices them arguing.) Lisa: Sir Issac H Newton, it worked! Both: What worked? Lisa: My Body-Switch invention! The one I used on you both yesterday! It must have happened at midnight! I know, because I discovered the settings on my remote. Now, why I used it on you, is for you to see how you can live your lives as someone else. Luan: Great, I'm gonna be a boy for a change. I can't do birthdays like this! How can I ride a unicycle with these little legs? I don't think I can reach the petals. Lincoln: Well, look who's got a replacement. Luan: What are you gonna do, fall on your butt? Lincoln: Very funny. Luan: You wouldn't spend a whole hour as the clown! If you do fall. Lincoln: Well, I bet you'd last the whole day as me, out of the house, at school, with the suffering I go through. Luan: Is that a challenge? Lincoln: Yeah. Luan: It's on! Rita: Lincoln, you're gonna be late for school! Lincoln: Good luck! (Luan arrives at school and takes a seat in class.) Clyde: Hey, Lincoln. Luan: Clyde, listen to the sound of my voice. It's me, Luan. Clyde: Yeah, right, and I'm Giggles. Good one. Luan: No, this isn't a joke, honest. Would he make a clever joke, like, "What did the paper say to the pencil? "Write" on my face!" Hahahahahahaha! Clyde: Haha, oh, man. You know, Lincoln never made any jokes before. Luan: And does he sound like Luan? Clyde: Yeah. You are Luan. Sorry for not believing you. Luan: Apology egg-cepted. Hahaha...! Ms. Johnson: If you're done with the jokes, Lincoln, perhaps it time we begin this test. Luan (whispers to Clyde): What are we learning about today? Clyde: Friction. Luan (thinking): OK, Luan, you can do this. Friction. How hard could it be? (Later, in the hallways...) Luan: An A-minus? Never gotten that in middle school. Well, what else could go wrong? Clyde: Girl trouble; Ronnie Anne. (They see Ronnie Anne walk by them.) Luan: Oh, hi, Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne: Hey, Lincoln. I was gonna hit the arcade after school. Wanna come? Luan: Uh, sorry, but, um, I've gotta be somewhere. Maybe tomorrow? Ronnie Anne: Sure, lame-o. Oh, almost forgot. (She attempts to kiss her cheek and she stops her.) Luan: Whoa, whoa, whoa! OK, listen. Here's the truth. I'm his sister that his other sister switch our bodies and Lincoln's in my body and I'm in his. Luan, nice to meet you again. (Ronnie Anne's wide eyed, then scowls. She throws her into a trash can and walks away.) Luan: You're getting it the wrong way! Women. Clyde: You mean "girls". Luan: Same thing. I bet he's having a much harder time on his own. (Meanwhile with Lincoln, he attends a birthday party.) Lincoln: Why are clowns never bored? Cause we're good at keeping occu-pied. (He tosses up a pie and it lands on his face. With his face covered up, he falls off the stage. The kids laugh.) Lincoln: Thank you! Very "munch"! (They laugh some more. Meanwhile, Luan walks home.) Luan: Well, it wasn't that bad. At least it's all over. (A truck passes by and its tires hit a mud puddle, splatting on Luan.) Luan: Ugh! OK, that's the first time that happened. Nothing to harm me, though. (A dog right behind her growls at her.) Luan: I spoke too soon. (The dog chases her and she runs. She later made it to the house. She gets to the door and closes it to keep the dog from getting in.) Lisa: I assume you've had a rough day. Luan: Duh! (Lincoln comes in and is counting the money he was paid.) Lincoln: 97, 98, 99, 100. A hundred dollars, hot dog! (He sees Luan with shredded and soggy clothes.) I don't wanna know what happened. Luan: I was chased by a dog while I was walking back here! Lucky! (She walks upstairs in frustration. She enters her room and slams the door. Luna then takes her out of her room.) Luna: Sorry, little man. This room is occupied. I'm writing a new song, so, peace and quiet. Luan: Luna, it's me, Luan. Luna: Nice try, bro. But, that's a nice impression of Luan. Peace out! (She closes the door and plays her guitar.) Luan: How dence are you? Lynn Sr.: Come on, girls! It's Bring Your Daughter to Work Day! (The Loud sisters all come out of their rooms and head for the van.) Lincoln: Coming! (Lincoln heads for the car and Luan follows him.) Lynn: Sorry, Linc. (She shoves Luan out of the van.) He said, "Daughter", not "Son". Luan: Lynn, it's me, Luan. Lynn: Nice try, Lincoln, but, I like your Luan impression. (She closes the door and they drive off.) Luan: No! Stop! I'm the real Luan! He's in my body! He's stealing my life! Rita: Lincoln, get off the road! Now! (She does so.) Rita: You know that it's Bring Your Daughter to Work Day. You wanna come with me to work again? Luan: Wait, Lincoln came with... Uh, I mean, no thanks. (Now, she's in Lincoln's room.) Luan: He's getting all the fun and I get the trouble. Well, I guess I could read some of his comic books to pass the time until he gets back. (She picks up a comic book and looks at the cover.) Luan: Ace Savvy? I wonder what he does. (She reads the comic book.) (Two and a half hours later...) Luan: "And so Ace Savvy saved the day again. The end." And that's the last of them. Wow, no wonder Lincoln enjoys these! (She hears the van come back and peeks through the window. The girls all get out of the van.) Luan: Well, look who's back. (Lincoln comes in his room, holding a box of donuts.) Lincoln: Dad's job there was amazing! You had to be there! Luan: OK, Lincoln, listen up. I don't think you'll find being a girl that fun. We're not like boys, we don't burp, we don't fart, we don't read in our underwear, we clean up after ourselves, we're smarter, except Leni. And we are more attractive than boys! Lincoln: Good, because I'm keeping this body! (He zips off.) Luan (shocked): What did I just say? Lisa: What you said gave Lincoln the thought of being you forever, so he won't ever suffer the life he had. (Lisa then covers her ears and Luan screams.) Mr. Grouse (offscreen): Loud, pipe down! Luan: OK, Luan, calm down, calm down! (losing it) This is all just a nightmare! (She enters Lincoln's room and gets on the bed.) This is just a bad dream! Don't say it, Lisa! To prove it, I'm gonna jump out the window! (She manically laughs.) Here goes! (She jumps out the window and lands onto the trash cans.) Lisa: This might not be the time to say, "I told you so", but... I told you so. Mr. Grouse: Nice fall, Loud. Lisa: I knew he was gonna say that. Anyways, are you alright? Luan: Oh, my head hurts. (Later, Lisa wraps a bandage on her head.) Lisa: Luan, this problem can be fixed if I change you back. (An electric sound was heard. Luan and Lisa head into Lisa's room and see Lily has separated part of the wire on the helmets.) Lisa: No, why? Lily, do you realize what you've done? Oh, what am I saying? She can't understand me. Luan: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, nonono! I'm doomed! Someone hit me with a bat! Lynn: Sorry, Linc, I need it! Lisa: The only solution is I repair the helmets and change you both back! You watch to much television, woman! Wow, never said "woman" before. OK, it may take a while. This'll take another two days to make again. Luan: It took you two days to make them?! What if I'll never get it back? What if he's gets invited to a party and gets...? Lisa: Luan, calm down. I promise you it will be OK. You've heard of the phrase, "roughing it", right? Luan: Uh-huh. OK, I'll try to calm down and wait till it gets fixed. (Later, Lincoln goes in the kitchen and takes out a jar of peanut butter and scoops some with his finger and eats it.) Luan: Oh, how dare you eat that with your finger! You're sick! Lincoln: But, I'm not catching a fever. (He laughs.) Luan: Oh, you...! Just get it together, just get it together. (Later, she steps in her room and notices something and averts her eyes.) Luan: Oh, Lincoln, reading in your... I mean, in my underwear in my body? This has crossed the line! You're gonna...! Lincoln (offscreen): Gonna what? You can't win. Luan: 'Cause I can't punch a girl, 'cause I'm now a boy? Lincoln: Nope. (imitating Luan) Dad, come up here! Lincoln's in my room! (Some time later...) Lynn Sr.: Son, I'm very ashamed of you for entering your sister's room and saw her in her underwear reading! Not only am I gonna punish you, I'm gonna tell you about the thing. You know, the birds and the bees. (She sweats in terror. Then later...) Lynn Sr.: Now, you know about where they come from. Luan (in shock): Love... A man and a woman... make love... (She stops at her room and knocks.) Luna: Hey, bro. What'cha want? Luan: Luna, it's me, Luan. This isn't a joke. Would Lincoln ride a unicycle like this? (She enters the room, then gets on the unicycle and balances with ease.) Luna: Well, now he has. Luan: Dang it. (Two days later...) Lisa: You seem to be wondering why I brought you here. Well, time for you to know. Be seated. (They sit down and cuffs cuff their arms and the chairs shock them and they go unconscious.) Lisa: This never happened. (Luan, in her point of view wakes up and out of her point of view she's back in her body.) Luan: What a crazy dream! Hey, am I... (She runs to the bathroom and looks in the mirror.) I'm me! Thank golly! (Lincoln wakes up in his body, too.) Lincoln: What a wonderful dream! Luan: Linc, I've had the most craziest dream. I was in your body and you were in mine! Lincoln: Oh, hey, I had the same one, too. It was... Wait, how could we have the same... Both: Lisa! (Lisa closes her door, as the two siblings head for it. As they reach it, it's locked.) Luan: Explain! Lisa: Sorry, I am unavailable at this time. Please, come back later. Luan: You're gonna have to come out sometime! (The episode ends with them both banging on the door.) Category:Episodes Category:Body Swap